


Your heaven's trying everything [vid]

by KaitoKuroiRico



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Priest AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoKuroiRico/pseuds/KaitoKuroiRico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is a good priest. But then wounded angel appears on the church's porch... And Cas needs to choose what he wants more... be loved or be divine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your heaven's trying everything [vid]




End file.
